Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{12m - 8}{4n - 4p} + \dfrac{12p - 6}{4n - 4p}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{12m - 8 + 12p - 6}{4n - 4p}$ $k = \dfrac{12m - 14 + 12p}{4n - 4p}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{6m - 7 + 6p}{2n - 2p}$